


Ultra Plush

by femme4jack



Series: The Tales of Recline the Berthformer [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, Confined/Caged, Other, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/pseuds/femme4jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I-if anyone could convince a Decepticon to come to bed, I'm sure it would be you, Recline."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultra Plush

**Author's Note:**

> **Content:** oc, fluff (lots of it), schmoop, crack, bondage and confinement, exposure and deep penetration of mechanical systems, tentacle-like fingerlings, PnP, alien sensuality 
> 
> More [Recline the Berthformer](http://femme4jack.livejournal.com/141144.html). Written for the tf_speedwriting prompt _Scenario: intimacy in a confined space_

The device's purpose, Wheeljack had said, was to enhance the unique abilities of the mechs exposed to its wavelengths by supercharging the nanites that coded those particular abilities. For Ratchet, it would mean greater efficiency when it came to the internal fabrication of parts. For Mirage, a far longer period in which he could safely engage his pattern disruptor. Hound's holograms, likewise, could be more expansive, utilizing hardlight technology without draining his reserves.

Recline had amiably volunteered to be the test subject. He was an unarmed pacifist with the flimsiest of armor covering the metalogel layer that shaped his berthform, and his special ability was unlikely to cause damage to the base if things ran amuck. Not to mention that Wheeljack was just so endearing when he was excited about a new invention, even if it meant he was not recharging properly, which caused Recline no small amount of concern for his friend.

And that was how they had ended up in the predicament they were now in.

"Can you transform and expel me?" Wheeljack's muffled voice asked from deep within Recline's charging platform that had become supercharged on a super plush setting and had quickly enveloped the engineer.

Recline tried to initiate the sequence, only to have a cascade of error messages vie for his attention.

"I'm afraid not, Wheeljack."

"My, my, this was not a result I foresaw, Recline," Wheeljack said, his field awash with the curiosity of discovery rather than fear. "But it is a fascinating result nonetheless. Considering that in this state I have no mobility whatsoever and am completely at your mercy, this could potentially serve as a defensive mechanism for you should the Decepticons ever make it past our perimeter."

"If I can convince armed ruffians to lie down on me, I'm sure it could," Recline replied warmly, squeezing Wheeljack a bit tighter in gratitude for his concern. All of his fellow Autobots, it seemed, were even more worried about the pacifist's lack of weapons and armor now that he was on Earth in a far more vulnerable base than deep beneath Iacon's dome where his office had been prior to the Ark's launch.

Wheeljack laughed, even as a surge in the engineer's field told Recline exactly how much he was enjoying the squeezing. The berthformer did so again, undulating the soft surface that surrounded his friend, pushing it even deeper into the gaps between Wheeljack's armor, tendrils of the soft, mesh-covered gel stroking the conduits beneath. His prehensile cables wrapped his trapped friend's sensitive joints with affectionate caresses.

"I-if anyone could convince a Decepticon to come to bed, I'm sure it would be you, Recline." Wheeljack's vocalizer hitched with static as he spoke, his systems heating fast...

...which was a problem, Recline realized quickly, as Wheeljack's vents were completely enveloped.

The berthformer did not wish to stop lavishing the engineer with his attentions, but his priority was always the health of his patients. He quickly ran a diagnosis of his systems to examine his options. While he could not transform out of his berthmode under the influence of the supercharged nanites, it did seem like he could adjust some of his settings. "Wheeljack, I can connect my own cooling system to yours. It isn't that different than when I take over cooling functions while my clients are in level 4 recharge. But I'm going to need to remove portions of your armor to keep you cool enough."

He could feel Wheeljack's laughter sending pleasant vibrations though the gel and into Recline's own barely armored and highly keyed systems. "So it isn't enough for you to have me all tied up, now you want to get me naked, too?" Wheeljack's muffled voice asked.

"I think you are spending too much time with the humans," Recline teased gently, unable to stop himself from squeezing the engineer again affectionately, only to quickly stop when Wheeljack's core temperature jumped again by several degrees.

"Whatever you are going to do, you'd better do it quickly, my friend," Wheeljack said, his vocalizer hissing with static. "My circuits are going to start melting."

Recline concurred via a quick caress of his field before plugging himself in to the easily accessible ports. Wheeljack's firewalls fell smoothly, giving access to the relevant systems; trust was long established between the two after countless post-working-to-stasis sessions under Recline's care. The berthformer adjusted Wheeljack's sensor feed, then swiftly shaped a portion of the his now super-malleable charging platform to form fingerlings that were able to pry off the relevant sections of armor before using more undulating movements to push them aside. He cooled the gel of the fingerlings and then sent them deeper into Wheeljack's core to directly chill the most overheated systems. Wheeljack shivered and bucked with pleasure as those fingerlings wound deeper into his internals.

"You like that?" Recline asked, slightly smug as Wheeljack's vocalizer shorted out in his attempt to respond. The feedback through their now connected systems and Wheeljack's ever-expressive field were enough to answer that question.

Recline then formed a series of venting-clefts in various places around the engineer's enveloped frame, his own vents drawing in, then expelling the cool nitrogen while filtering out the more combustible gasses. Wheeljack moaned in relief as his systems cooled, even as his charge continued to build in response to the stroking of the sensuous fingerlings still chilling him deep within.

Why he couldn't use the same malleability to simply release the engineer, the berthformer was not certain, though Recline suspected it had something to do with the manner in which his core function protocols coded his nanites to make him so highly suitable for tactile contact. The humans they had befriended termed it 'snuggling', and Recline was sure his supercharged snuggling (mal)function was likely to be the source of many jokes in the cycles to come. He did not mind. Laughter was even more effective than magnesium when it came to soothing anxiety-laden sparks.

"Feeling better?" he asked. Wheeljack trilled within him. "I'll take that as a yes. I think you are cool enough that we can risk an overload. That is, if you want me to start squeezing you again."

The muffled answer was something like "oh Primus at a potluck, frag yes", along with some frantic glyphs that all came to down to Wheeljack begging.

Recline trilled in delight as his charging pad began to undulate and squeeze, fingerings prying a few more key plates of armor off the mech held completely in his care. It did not take long to bring them both to an exquisite release that also happened to return Recline's supercharged nanites to their normal state.

He began to release his friend, only to stop as Wheeljack whined in protest.

"Do you think we could stay like this for a rest cycle?" Wheeljack asked a bit sheepishly, his vocalizer still muffled inside the plush platform.

"Of course, Wheeljack," Recline replied warmly, squeezing himself tightly around his friend who was safe and sound in his care.


End file.
